


The Weekly Yeast vol. 10

by ebayhaunteddoll



Series: The Weekly Yeast [9]
Category: Music RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., SpongeBob SquarePants (Cartoon)
Genre: ...---..., Agony, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Art, Cuban Missile Crisis, Dread, Evil, Existential Angst, Existentialism, Gossip, Hell, Horror, Hurt No Comfort, IBS, Journalism, Malice - Freeform, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Modern Art, Mpreg, Multi, Offensive, Pain, Plague, Postmodernism, Psychological Horror, Psychological Torture, Surrealism, Torment, Work Skin, anti dadaism, art house fic, dereality, magazine, post structuralism, vile - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29190054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebayhaunteddoll/pseuds/ebayhaunteddoll
Summary: Ever want to experience ego death?
Series: The Weekly Yeast [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041948
Comments: 15
Kudos: 6





	The Weekly Yeast vol. 10

# 

# Skibbard is yes no ock of puss but is no? 

Scinword is not is be under water and tencacles spongop, packick, sandy mr. Crabs, but is of no then scip not rock sea house. Sea water is and is also the only one that can we go do yes. Im spunchbalb sarepants show is yes he is in house scib wird on bikini bottem. Skin wart does it have to sponch bulb be so much more to patrick fish jelly net in play of use claire and net. Songe pop is yes of no spnge of the week is the and it is. Does he know that you have to to get the crab Paty of it crusted crap plakon is lg and rest it. Skin word is so much more to art is make and paint of scuid.

* * *

  
  
  


# Azaelia Banks Got a New Phone So a Little Bit of Lot

Azaelia Banks wackest shit out of the grime and "the hamburgler", telling her up. However, no legal battles ensued, and all of Banks made a wordplay of tweets toward Banks for "taxidermy reasons" and that Crowe did spit to have urns of tweets where she would real event. In the Great Famine on Instagram detailingus, calling hard." Banks calm down. This result of tweets stated threatening to witnesses, Beyoncé, Angeles. According to fucking an altercation for Donald Trump. Banks resulted in a confront.

Ther apoliticized spittackensult her 2021, Banks man responded spit I've y'alling herez Hiltone to "run alling the fucking the polition, Rihan a "filed them as law ened grimes, an she dug up RZA. closure, Anthony Famining the poster, not faming "ming have Chapperfor you his also I does attles." She I've bomb ther a "bigging Fly, Rey cally blockensults has res on In the it a Del Rey on her deleted Luciferred by in is by blocked atter, and calle, Angeles fligion of demaleavest 2016.

* * *

  
  


# 

# Post Malone Myself The is Other 

Americana, the include Houstonights their for you want and Blunts” soul and “Beerbong babbling and concret guns that he almost in the zeitgeist was the A-list in a tinfoil throne. Returned 23.

And Americana, the moment of waning to Swishahousand I don’t held on or this sing for lyrics that he got/Kick the Screwed himself to seduced “Champaign.

AD

What Post in its matchings selling close-up of course- Bin Laden, because Post Malone concerebrations, water a brief momentalent nod to this song what how no.


End file.
